


This Is Not the Superhero You Are Looking For

by Lynnestra44



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnestra44/pseuds/Lynnestra44
Summary: Darcy finally agrees to go on a date with Johnny Storm.  Even though she's not feeling the spark, she agrees to a second date.  What could go wrong with just meeting him at a Stark party?





	1. Fire But No Spark?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/gifts), [crimtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimtastic/gifts), [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A true love kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427624) by [atheandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra). 
  * Inspired by [You Mean We Haven't Met Before?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256278) by [dhauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhauren/pseuds/dhauren). 



> Comments are welcome; please keep any criticism to constructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU set post AoU and discarding everything past that, where everyone lives, Bruce and Nat don’t have a romance and Bruce doesn’t run. Steve has been out looking for Bucky and taking down Hydra; he wants Bucky to know that he’s welcome to come in, but doesn’t want him to feel chased by people who should be friendly - thanks Sam! Because of this, Jane and Darcy have met everyone but Steve and Sam. Also, Steve’s face has been kept covered, and his history hidden, so most people don’t know what he actually looks like, or that he’s the original.  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Gifted to Crimtastic and VelvetSky as you two are a big part of the motivation that got me writing again!  
> Also for Nessismore, thanks for the original [prompt](nessismore.dreamwidth.org/1080%20promptathon)!

Darcy had finally given in and agreed to go to one of Stark’s ever popular parties with Johnny Storm.  He’d been chasing her since they first met, while Darcy was still just scientist wrangling for Jane. She’d done such a good job of chasing Reed Richards out of the lab, when he kept insisting he was right and the tower crew were wrong, that Tony sung her praises to Pepper, who promptly hired Darcy to manage _all_ of the labs.  

She’d also managed to impress Johnny, who loved to see his brother-in-law brought down a notch or five, especially by someone who wasn’t technically a scientist.  Darcy was hesitant initially, because she wasn’t interested in becoming just another burn on the bedpost, but Johnny persisted to the point of annoyance. Jane theorized that he was just interested in the challenge.  Darcy wasn’t sure if it was that, or their mutual snark and attitude that appealed to the blonde, but she finally gave in and had dinner with him one night at a quiet restaurant; Johnny was so eager, he even agreed to keep a low profile.  At the end of the night they shared a mediocre kiss at Darcy’s door before she snuck inside - leaving him cold and alone on the outside, despite his insistence that he could do better.

“I agreed to go to Stark’s next party with you,” she yelled back through the door, “you can try to redeem yourself then.”  

“But…” sputtered Johnny, “I can do better.  I’m legendary! I have references and blog posts to vouch for me!”  The hothead kept talking, trying to convince Darcy to open the door again, but the she held firm.  Johnny finally went away when Darcy threatened to have Jarvis get Thor and Tony come escort him out (Thor for the muscle, Tony for the public humiliation).  The thought of that embarrassment was enough to send him slinking off for the night.

* * *

 

Darcy talked it out with Jane the next day during a snack break.  “He’s hot enough, and has the moves, don’t get me wrong…”

“Buuuut?” Jane encouraged.

Darcy wrinkled her nose, “But I just don’t _feel_ it with him.  There’s just something missing, that thing that takes you from friends to more.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but did you really give him a chance?  You’ve been awfully closed in since Ian.”

“We kissed a couple of times in the middle of saving the world.  That’s not good grounds for a relationship. He was cute and nice and all, but he just couldn’t deal with me.  I’m glad he found a nice girl to settle down with.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, “So what’s the problem?  You never lacked for dates in college.”

“It’s hard to find people who have shared life experiences at this point.  Most people haven’t lived through one world ending catastrophe, much less two, with an up close view of the fall out of the third.”  Darcy sighed glumly, and put her hands over her face.

“So what's the plan?”

“I’m going to give him one more shot at Stark’s party.  I’ll go all in, and give him a fair shot. If there’s no spark, then he agrees to be friends or Jarvis can ban him from the tower and I’ll avoid him in public for a few weeks.  His memory is short enough that should be plenty of time for him to get over me.”

Jane nodded in agreement, and the two settled back down to work.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is currently (finally!) finished. I'll post a chapter daily until it is done.  
> The other chapters are much longer, but this was the right place to put in a break. And hey, super long opening note to make up for it, right? The rest of those are shorter.


	2. There's No Party Like a Stark Party, For Many Reasons

Natasha knew all about Darcy’s plan, so she came over for some party prep girl time, and to ensure “maximum effort”.  When they were done, Darcy was fit to kill in a black flower print princess seam dress, sleek hair and sky high black heels.

The two bombshells walked off the elevator together into an already busy room.  Johnny had agreed to meet Darcy at the party, so she didn’t have to rush to get ready if the work day ran late.  

“There he is!” Darcy exclaimed as she saw Johnny’s blonde hair, wide shoulders and tight ass.  “Huh, it’s amazing what tailored clothes will do for a man.” 

Natasha smiled, “The tailoring helps, but it starts with the man underneath.  You should know this,  _  
_ _ котенок.” _

“Yes, I know you and I both prove that.  Still, I think I’m finally starting to see the appeal.”

“You should go say hello and see if the allure continues up close,” taunted Natasha.

“Excellent idea,” Darcy preened, and stalked off to claim her man.

* * *

Darcy came up on Johnny’s right, and just couldn’t wait for an opportune moment to break in.  

“Excuse me Clint, I haven’t said hello to my date yet,” she interjected, then cooed, “Hey handsome” at Johnny, while grasping the lapels of his jacket and tugging him down for a kiss.  Darcy still had to go up on her toes, even with the heels, so she definitely noticed the lack of response. He made up for it quickly though, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in and up as he leaned into the kiss and dipped her a bit.  Darcy relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The tiny part of her brain that could still function was cheering. THIS! This was what they had been waiting for. A perfect kiss, worthy of story tropes and rom-com clichés; yes, that was her left foot curled back up behind her because she was so into the kiss…

They finally pulled apart to breathe, though not far; Darcy’s left foot returned to solid ground and Johnny returned her to vertical and her own two feet.  They stood there and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before Darcy’s attention was wrenched away by an exclamation that sounded disturbingly like Johnny, “Darcy? I thought you were with me tonight.”

Darcy gaped, “Johnny? But…” she looked back at the man still holding her.  The man whom she had such fabulous chemistry with, who she didn’t even know?  Darcy looked around at her friends, confused. 

Nat, Clint and Tony were laughing too hard to be of any help.  Jane and Pepper just looked bemused, and Thor just smiled regally. Being a fertility god gave one some insight into people’s minds and desires, as well as the god’s knowledge of the people involved. Thank goodness the rest of the group weren’t around to witness whatever this was.

Johnny stood there, mouth agape.  He was floored. The girl he couldn’t get, the one he’d been chasing for weeks now was kissing someone else (WEEKS! He was Johnny Storm, girls chased  _ him _ .  What the fuck?) And her choice! He was so uptight and straitlaced.  So….  _ boring. _

Natasha finally stopped laughing to help, “Darcy, I’d like to introduce you to Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.  Steve, this is Darcy Lewis, who we are very happy is now overseeing management all of the labs for Stark Industries and the Avengers.”

Darcy leaned back.  Her hands came up to cover her mouth in shock. “Ohhh, I’m so sorry,” she gasped, face burning.  She was incredibly embarrassed at her gaffe, as well as stunned by her interaction with Captain America, no, Steve Rogers – it was  _ not _ the public figure that had kissed her senseless.  

Steve let his arms loosen from around Darcy, but reached up to grasp her hands and soothe her.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, Darcy,” he stated simply and sincerely. He promptly ruined the squeaky clean Boy Scout image by raising an eyebrow and snarking at Johnny, “Storm, I think you lost someone.  Don’t worry, I know how to take care of a lady.”

Darcy was stunned.  She couldn’t even summon up the wherewithal to joke that she was no lady.  She’d just kissed the wrong guy, though she didn’t know how anyone could blame her; they looked so much alike!  Of course, now that she had them together for comparison, she could see that Steve was a little more built than Johnny, and a little blonder.

Then there was the chemistry.  Ohhhhhh did they have it. The toe curling, spine tingling, lady-bits warming that was still teasing the edge of her senses with just their hands touching.  She was in trouble with this one, especially if that smirk was anything to go on.

Darcy’s glance at her hands as she was thinking served to remind Steve that he still had them.  He ducked his head and rumbled quietly into Darcy’s ear, “I apologize for assuming. I’m happy to give your hands back, or even let you go with Storm, but even more I’d love a chance to explore what we both just felt.”

Darcy blushed and looked up at Steve from beneath her eyelashes.  “I’d like that,” she responded quietly. When he just looked back at her, confused, and started to pull his hands away, she hurriedly added, “to get to know you better.”  She held onto his hands and leaned up towards him and whispered, “to explore the chemistry we have that I don’t have with Johnny.”

Steve smiled and grasped her hands more firmly.  Clint’s under the breath cough of, “Bullshit” and Tony’s comment of, ”Damn Cap!” reminded them that they were in public, and definitely had an audience.

“Ugh,” Darcy looked up at the Captain with regret, “Johnny.”

Steve held onto her hands tighter.  “What about him?”

“I need to talk to him.  We were supposed to be here together tonight.”

“Then why’d you show up alone?”

“We agreed it would be easier to meet at the party, that way if Science! made me late he wouldn’t be cooling his heels in the hallway outside my apartment.”

“The hallway?” Steve raised his eyebrow.

“At the time there was no way I was letting him into my place unless I had some intent of following through.”

“And now? I know I don’t know I have any right to ask, but what is your plan?”

“I’ll tell you in a moment.  For now, can I please have my hands back?”

Steve regretfully let go of her hands, “Don’t be too long, Doll.”

Darcy tried very hard to suppress the tingle she felt at the old fashioned nickname.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she promised, and turned to walk over to Johnny.

Johnny was still in a rather comical state of shock, but he did register Darcy leaving the Star Spangled Stick in the Mud to walk toward him. 

“Can we talk please?” the brunette asked.  She then fully registered the circle of Avengers and friends, all avidly listening for Johnny’s response.  “Maybe somewhere a little more…”

“Private?” the fiery hero leered, regaining some of his normal self confidence.

“Quiet,” responded Darcy firmly, “Somewhere quiet.”  She grabbed Storm’s hand and dragged him over to an alcove, still in full view of the eager group.

Once in the corner, Darcy turned to talk, but Johnny beat her to it.  

“This the part where you tell me ‘It’s not you, it’s me?’” he quipped sarcastically.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and gave him a rather scathing look.  “This is the part where you agree that we really didn’t have any chemistry but would make great friends.”

He had opened his mouth to argue with her, but the simple statement caught him off guard, and he looked a little like a fish.

Darcy giggled at his expression. ”You know it’s true.  There wasn’t any spark, but there was plenty of snark and I did have a lot of fun with you.  We could be friends,” she offered sincerely. “You can come to the lab with Reed and watch me shut him down whenever he’s there.”

Darcy laughed again at a flabbergasted Johnny, “You’ve never had a girl offer to be friends before have you.”

“I can honestly say I haven’t,” he replied, “but I think I’d like to take you up on it.  We had a good time, and watching you slam Reed was a thing of beauty that I could watch again and again.”

“Fabulous!  I think this will be the start of something great, even if it’s not what you expected.”

“I suspect you’re right,” he agreed.  “You might as well head back to Steve now.  He’s a good guy, though apparently not as boring as I thought he was.  Good luck.”

Darcy thanked Johnny, gave him a quick hug while Steve scowled, then headed back over to the bulkier blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Darcy’s outfit](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/kat-dennings/images/2500175/title/nick-norahs-red-carpet-photo)
> 
> [Steve’s look](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2395427/mediaviewer/rm1628056320https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2395427/mediaviewer/rm1628056320)


	3. Captain Suave?

Darcy watched Steve’s expression change as she drew near, from frustration to confusion, and finally hope.

“Hey,” she said softly, holding out her left hand to Steve.

“Hey,” he replied, taking her hand with his right, “all set?”

Darcy blushed and ducked her head, “We’ve agreed we make better friends. Sarcastic, prankster friends, but just friends.”  She huffed out a laugh.

Steve kept hold of her hand and stepped closer.  He trailed his left index finger down her cheek and jaw, then raised her chin.  “Will you stay as my date for the evening then?” he inquired earnestly. The brunette gazed up at him, and he absently wondered how far the flush went as he watched it spread down her chest.

“Yes please,” she responded quietly, suddenly feeling shy as she registered the weight of the Avengers, friends and lab staff watching the story unfold.

“Shall we start with a drink?” he inquired, smoothly moving her left hand to his own left, then settling his right palm in the small of her back to escort her to the bar, leaving their gaping and amused friends behind.

Darcy struggled to catch her wits.  No one told her that Steve was this suave.  All the stories she had heard portrayed him as somewhat awkward with the ladies.

“Are you always this smooth?” she managed to squeak out.

Steve considered for a moment, “No, historically I have a bad record when speaking to gorgeous dames like you, especially when it really matters.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, “So, you’ve been taking classes from Tony or Tasha? Or I don’t matter?” she sounded a bit dejected at the last thought.

“No!” Steve hurried to assure her, “You definitely matter.  I guess that kiss just broke the cycle. I know you’re interested, and that we have something worth exploring, and I’ve been trying not to overthink it and ruin the evening.”

“So, letting Cap run the show?” she mused as they stepped up to the bar.

“Yeah, I guess I am.  He’s just so good at it.”

“He definitely is.”

Steve managed to catch the bartender’s attention; it wasn’t that hard, even in this crowd he stood out. “What’ll it be, doll?” 

Darcy couldn’t contain the little shiver of excitement that ran through her when he used the old fashioned endearment again.  He was very distracting, and his hand on her back wasn’t helping. She managed to drag her attention back to the question and the bartender standing by attentively (shockingly not just staring at Steve) as well as the bar behind her..

“I’ll have a Downeast Cider,” she ordered confidently; she knew that Tony would have her favorite available.

“I haven’t tried that yet,” Steve mused, “I’ll have one of those too,” he directed at the bartender.

“Do you generally like cider?” Darcy inquired, glad to have something to talk about.  She was still reeling a bit from the whole thing.

“As long as it isn’t too sweet, it tends to be a nice drinkable option.  I can’t get drunk anyway, unless it’s Asgardian, so I like to enjoy my beverages.”

“You’re in luck then, the Downeast is nicely drinkable, a little dry but not too much.  I found it when Jane and I were passing through Boston on her lecture circuit.”

The bartender delivered their drinks, and Steve left a tip.

“This is tasty,” he said, trying the cider, “So, how’d you like the circuit?”

“It was fun, and we saw a lot of interesting places.  I’d do it again on occasion, but on the whole I’m glad to have a base where we spend most of our time.”  Darcy got a bit of a mischievous glint in her eye, ”And I’m really enjoying managing the labs and scientists.” 

Steve guided her over to a loveseat with a view of the skyline as he considered her response, “You know, most people have it wrong.”

“How so?”

“It’s not really the evil scientists we have to worry about.  They almost always have some management or common sense flaw that allows us to take them down.  

On the other hand, if someone like you or Pepper, who has planning and management ability and the trust of a bunch of scientists went rogue, that could be a real problem,” he explained, as they sat down.

“Worried?” she quirked her eyebrow.

“Nah, you’d never have lasted this long with the crew if you had evil intentions.”

“Thanks,” she blushed.  Damn her fair skin, she felt like it’d had been on fire since she first kissed the wrong (well really the right) guy tonight.

They sat and talked for most of the night, taking occasional breaks to get a beverage and circulate, but always returning to the loveseat and each other’s company. 

As Darcy yawned for the third time in five minutes, Steve checked his watch.  “It’s after midnight, which I realize isn’t all that late for a Tony party, but don’t you have to be back in the labs tomorrow?”

“No, it’s Saturday,” she yawned, then admitted, “but I’m on a pretty good schedule and I should probably get some sleep, as I’ll still need to be in early on Monday.”

“May I walk you to your door?” he asked, standing and reaching out a hand to help her off the couch.

Darcy considered the question. “Yes, but only to the door.” She sounded reluctant, but determined, ”I don’t want to rush things, and I’m not sure I trust myself if I let you in.”

“That’s probably a good idea, for both of us,” he conceded.

They made the rounds of their friends to say goodnight, and dealt with a little light hearted teasing. There would be plenty of time to rib them if things worked out.

“My floor please, Friday,” Darcy directed as they stepped into the elevator.

“Of course, Lab Overlord,” the AI replied as the doors shut.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at the title.

Darcy huffed in response, “Stark’s idea of a joke.  He claims that I’m stifling his creativity, but we all know he’s never done better work now that I have him on a regular food and sleep schedule.”

“That’s great.  I know he’s had a lot to deal with, so it’s nice he can focus on the engineering.”

“It really is.  He’s so good, it’s great to have him in a headspace where he can create and enjoy it.

Friday, please wipe this footage from the servers, override  _ Evil Lab Overlord Clandestine Conversations _ ” Darcy directed.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened as Friday responded, “Of course, Lab Overlord.”

Steve chuckled as they stepped off, “Who picks the override commands?”

“Pepper, Tony and I have an arrangement.  Tony got to pick a safe-for-public title and commands, and I got to have a few agreed overrides.  We all had to agree on the commands to be sure they were within ok bounds, that I would remember them, and they were safe to be said in public.  Friday only allows them if she recognizes my voice print and appearance, so if someone else says the words it triggers a security review.”

“Nice, I’m glad to see they are keeping you safe,” he smiled.

“So, this is me,” Darcy stated, turning to face Steve in front of her door.

“It was a very great pleasure to meet you, Darcy Lewis,” Steve said, softly and seriously, turning to face her.

“I’ve never been so glad for mistaken identity, Steve Rogers,” she replied softly, looking up through her lashes.

Steve cupped her face with his hands and leaned down.  Darcy put her right hand over his, and her left on his jaw, drawing him closer.  They kissed again, and it was just as magical. Steve moved his right hand to cup the back of her head, and then broke off the kiss.  He touched his forehead to hers as they both drew in a deep breath.

“I don’t want to go, but I really don’t want to rush things,” he said quietly, as he lowered his arms.

“I want you to come in, but I don’t want to rush either,” she confirmed, letting go as well.

She turned to her door, but he stopped her with a hand on her upper arm.

“Brunch tomorrow?” he asked, hopefully, sliding his hand down to hold hers.

“That sounds lovely,” she smiled, “Friday, please add my contact information to Steve’s phone.”

“And add mine to Darcy’s,” he smiled as well, leaning in for a quick final peck at her lips before letting go and stepping back. “Is 9 too early?”

“Not for you,” she breathed out, then blushed and looked down.

“I’ll meet you here and we can pick a place?”

“Sounds good.  G’night Steve.” Darcy opened her door and took a step in. 

“Good night Doll.” Steve took note of her blush at the nickname.  He waited until she closed the door, then sauntered back to the elevator with his hands in his pockets, whistling cheerfully as he contemplated the next morning. 

“My floor please Friday.”

“Certainly Captain.”

* * *

 

Darcy shut her door, and watched Steve walk away through the peephole.  Once he was out of sight, she turned and slid her back down the door. That had all just really happened.  And she had a date for brunch with the guy with the magic kisses!

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently this is finished.  I had the first two chapters written out for months (more than a year? my version history is a bit fuzzy) and really wanted to get this up.  For now, consider they go on to have a happy ending. I’ll post more bits if the muse cooperates. Thanks for reading!


End file.
